


The Look in Your Eyes

by Zephaire



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Except That Gellert Behaves Older, First Love, Friends to Lovers, I forgot how to tag, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Teen Romance, The Deathly Hallows, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, for the greater good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephaire/pseuds/Zephaire
Summary: Albus surprises Gellert with an unexpected gift, receiving an equally unexpected response to it.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The Look in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this in an adequate language - I hope it doesn't sound weird, as I'm not a native speaker and just kinda winged it from what I heard.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! <3

"Albus," he heard the other boy say when entering his bed chamber through the open window late that night, "You are late." Gellert was sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard and a book in his lap.

"I am sorry, Gellert," Albus replied in a hushed voice, closing the old window as quietly as he could. Gellert's aunt was old, but not deaf, and she had advised them to not wander about late at night before. The neighbors were unsettled enough about her nephew's presence in the first place; they did not need to see him sneak around the neighborhood on top of that.

"You are not," said Gellert then, looking up from his book for the first time since Albus had arrived. His distinct eyes had that odd gleam in the dim light, looking gentle and harsh at the same time. A normal paradox, Albus found by now; one that made it hard to know what was going on in the other's head.

"I just forgot the time, that is all."

Gellert's look on him did not change when he said; "You did not. Unless you are training to lie to me, Albus, tell me what really happened."

Albus sighed as he hung his coat, only to approach the young man on the bed, his own chest seeming to thump even heavier the closer he came to that relentless gaze.

" _Are_ you training to lie to me, Albus?" 

"Maybe I should," said Albus in a heartbeat, causing the other boy to raise a brow and tilt his head to the side, "Because me not being able to deceive you makes it impossible to _surprise_ you, Gellert." He smiled, barely able to keep the eye contact at this moment. It was hard not to get lost in their unspeakable, mysterious depth. 

The younger boy did not speak; he only looked at Albus as if expecting him to continue. Albus reached into his bag and grabbed for something, took it into both his hands, but - there was _nothing_. "Open it," he said as he handed him the invisible gift, unable to hold back the grin that followed when Gellert realized there was actually something in his hands. He furrowed his brow as he fumbled with it, until he revealed a dozen chocolate frogs and, along with them, the blanket in which it all had been wrapped. 

"Albus!" exclaimed Gellert as he pulled the blanket closer to take a better look at it, ignoring the chocolate frogs and the book that he let now carelessly slip off his lap. "Where did you find the _Invisibility Cloak_?"

"I found out who had it at Hogwarts. So I... might have borrowed it."

"You do not cease to surprise me, Albus Dumbledore." Gellert's smile was worth everything he had done, Albus thought, pushing away the shame of having stolen. It was all for the Greater Good, after all.

"I never thought this day would ever come. You, stealing." Gellert grinned, not putting the cloak aside, too focused on examining the fabric like he could discover its secrets and absorb its powers just by looking at it. Yet he looked at Albus after he spoke, and it almost took the older one's breath away with how much pride he did.

"What unsettles me even more is the fact that you threw away my gifts, which happen to be chocolate frogs," was everything he replied however, a slight grin on his lips. Gellert rolled his eyes, and they both laughed wholeheartedly, Albus automatically leaning forward towards the other boy before they were shushed by a small noise from downstairs. 

"I cannot believe that great wizards like us have to comply with rules so below us," he heard Gellert complain lightheartedly, but did not move away, finding the closeness of his friend's scent worth the while.  
Before long, he felt Gellert gently push him away. No, not Gellert - _force_. The man did not need his wand, for he had the power to work magic with his body and mind only.

"You did the first step, Albus," he said, his magic holding Albus in place, chin lifted.

The older boy wished it would be his fingers to close around his chin instead of the magic, no matter the goosebumps that Gellert's power always made him feel. 

"What do you want in return?"

The question startled him. "Nothing," Albus said quickly, too quickly, "It is ours after all."

Gellert however squinted his eyes at him and looked, piercingly, until Albus widened his eyes as he felt pressure on his mind. "Do not--" he stuttered, fighting the intrusion, but it had taken only that split second of not concentrating to have Gellert read his mind.

_I want to be worth your touch._

"Oh," said Gellert as he released Albus who immediately backed away and off the bed.

"Dismiss it!" he demanded, breath more rapid than before, "It means nothing."

But Gellert? He did not look like how Albus thought he would look after... after _revealing_ him. He did not look shocked, nor disgusted. The only thing Albus detected despite his own discomfort was _understanding_ , like the other had just solved a puzzle... and maybe a little disappointment. "Liar," he decided, not tearing his gaze off his friend, "It is demeaning to think I would believe such simple minded lies, Albus."

He reached out for the older boy, extending two fingers that he motioned towards himself, working his magic. "Come."

"Gellert-" warned Albus, who did not fight it despite wanting to.  
He found himself beside the bed once again, the other one having stood up to meet him at eye level, barely taller than Albus himself.

And it occured to him, once again, how intoxicating this young man was. The mere look into his brown and blue eyes getting him lost in their endlessness. Those high cheek bones that formed delicate yet sharp features. The pale blond locks of hair he liked to comb out of his face, the same locks that kept falling into it when he was busy reading or writing. 

Albus' ordinary blue eyes and brown hair were no match for that, at all. He almost felt honored of having the privilege to call this boy his friend, even if equal in mind and powers.  
His breath hitched as he felt Gellert's knuckles on his cheek suddenly. He did not know whether to look into the blue or brown eye, his own widening while his opponent seemed so calm and collected. 

"You want _this_?" Gellert wanted to clarify, curiously.

"Gellert, please..." was all Albus managed to whisper. To plead. He did not know whether he could bear to get a taste of what he desired, only to have it taken from him after, as he did not believe for a second that this was what the other one wanted as well.

The younger boy flipped his hand to now have his warm fingers rest on his cheek, pressing his palm against it. Stroking Albus' cheek bone with his thumb, as if he were studying it. Yet, collected as he seemed, he was not cold nor mindless doing it. He seemed as though he had always been touching people that way. _Boys_.

As though he _wanted_ to make it come across this way.

"You _are_ worth it, Albus," said Gellert then, eyes studying the other boy's blue ones. "And even more."

And suddenly, Albus felt like seconds turned into minutes, like time stopped altogether. He could see every moment of it.  
When Gellert gave him that look, closing his eyes just a bit. When he pursed his pale lips a little. When he came closer and closer.

And then his lips were on Albus', his own eyes falling shut despite the shock, his breath gone.  
Gellert's lips felt gentle against his. His heart was racing, not even his friend's composure could change that.

He tried to hold back, but eventually reached out to feel the other's face against his palm.

But the moment Albus took a deep breath to deepen what they shared, unable to contain his desire - Gellert broke it off.  
Albus prepared to mutter an apology, but the other boy spoke before he could even collect his thoughts. 

Their faces were still so close he could feel his friend's breath on his face when he spoke, "You fulfilled the first step to our greatness, Albus. You, my friend, deserve it all."

Albus could not speak, too mesmerized by the words directed at him. Gellert did not need to read his mind to know;

"I want to share this with you, too, Albus. Only you. And together?" He leaned in again, eyes unreadable, lips touching, "We will rule the world one day."

And they kissed, again.  
This time, it was Gellert who deepened it, and Albus felt a second hand cupping his face while he felt himself claw his own into the other boy's nightgown, heart racing.

It was this moment that Albus knew he would do anything to make that look in the other boy's eyes last forever. To make _them_ last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked the fic by leaving a comment! 
> 
> I'd highly appreciate any kind of constructive criticism or just any thought on it. <3


End file.
